Rise to Power
by Partridge On A Pear Tree
Summary: It sounds like a childish dream, but he doesn't think it's impossible for him. For someone like him who knows how to recruit valuable allies, it wouldn't be too difficult. Hinakomaegi / AU where Hinata is a reserve course student that was allowed to mingle with the main course, but that is a secret protected by the academy. This is also an AU where Naegi is enrolled as SHSL Hope.


Stupid.

Everyone's stupid.

"Naegi-kun, you always know what to say."

"Naegi, you always understand."

"Naegi-san, it's like, I don't even need words with you. I'll just... sit with you. And somehow, you'll understand."

"I don't need to explain everything in detail because you'll get it no matter what."

"You're always there."

Stupid.

Everyone's stupid. Everyone's so full of themselves. Naegi will just comfort them, and they'd think that he cares about them already. That's how much they trust themselves, huh. They think they're all worthy of being cared about. They equate frequent listening to them as caring already. That's such low basis, if Naegi says so himself. Not like Naegi would know anything about that.

Pfft, of course he does. He understands everything, after all.

Despite thinking that everyone's stupid, Naegi can't complain. Things are working in his favor, after all. Whenever he needs something, the people that he helped feel compelled to return the favor as a way to express their gratitude. And once they start feeling that, Naegi knows that they're already his.

Because they think that Naegi's help and his perfect understanding of them are too important that no matter how much they help Naegi in return, they won't feel like they completely returned the favor.

Not gonna lie, Naegi feels powerful because of that.

Every favor he has to ask turns too easy to get, and before he knew it, he doesn't even need to exert effort to get what he needs. He became an icon of optimism and positivity, something that greatly annoys him, but then again, it was playing to his favor, so he probably should just accept it. People started knowing him as a positive force, that his presence is soothing, that he has the power to magically cheer people up just by being around.

Laughable.

All Naegi wants is to be powerful.

And having all those indebted people, waiting for his beck and call, he thought he couldn't ask for more.

He was mistaken.

It turns out there was something greater waiting for him.

One time in his ridiculously monotonous life, during his dull routine of checking the mailbox every morning, he found something that can finally make him fly away from his boring every day. It was just a small piece of paper, and it looked ordinary except for that crest embossed in it.

It was the crest of Hope's Peak Academy.

He didn't even wait for his parents to go home before opening it. He unsealed the envelope himself, forgetting everything else that he has to do.

'Dear Naegi Makoto-kun: We, at Hope's Peak Academy, have heard of your excellent ability to be a soothing presence to other people. You have the exceptional talent of understanding the worries of your peers. We wish to recruit you to the academy as our Super High School Level Hope."

Naegi found it too surreal, too funny. Who knew that this would happen? Who knew that he'd be recognized as a Super High School Level? It was something that he did too naturally, he didn't even think that it was a talent. He just automatically knew what people wanted to hear, what they wanted him to say, and it never was difficult for him.

After recovering from the shock that he felt upon being picked, he started to feel that he shouldn't have been surprised in the first place. Of course he'd get picked, he's amazing and he's good at what he does. He's already powerful, and he knows that his power will just improve more and more when he goes to Hope's Peak Academy. It probably won't be as easy as the usual, granted that he'll be mingling with Super High School Levels, but hey, he'll be one of them, no, he's already one of them, so who knows what will happen?

His parents didn't even think twice about enrolling him to Hope's Peak. Of course, there was no good reason to reject the invitation. The students of that academy, after all, are guaranteed success in life. Even the most powerful and successful people in the country are graduates of Hope's Peak.

His excitement was over the top. He logged onto the forums dedicated to freshmen, and the one for their batch is bustling with activity. He wanted to know what kind of people he'd be hanging around with. It's a good way to prepare himself and his actions. He never needed preparation regarding dealing with people before, so he supposed he was nervous even if he won't admit it.

Super High School Levels... they probably won't be too easy to dupe.

There was an outlaw biker, a disciplinarian, an otaku, just to name a few.

His classmates sound like colorful people. He hopes he won't have a hard time reading them.

Super High School Level Hope? That talent is awesome!

He looks cute, haha!

^ Is that really what you'd notice, anon?

^ Don't hate.

He seems respectful.

Stupid.

Everyone's stupid.

Because of the forum, he found out that one of the students in his past school will be his classmate now in Hope's Peak. The Super High School Level Idol, Maizono Sayaka. She was one of the more popular students back then because of her beauty and kindness. Naegi was popular as well, but his popularity and hers seem different in nature.

He feels like it's a second chance to manipulate someone he hasn't manipulated before.

His nervousness slowly turned to excitement, and before he realized it, he was already looking forward to going to school a little bit too much that he even read the past forums dedicated to the batches before theirs.

Class 77 had a swordswoman, a light music club member, a dancer... but the one that caught his attention the most was that boy whose talent is supposedly good luck.

That talent sucked even more than his. How half assed can good luck be as a talent?

When the first day of school arrived, he can hardly contain himself.

He never felt so alive before. As he stepped in Hope's Peak gates, into the hall, his heart won't stop pounding aggressively against his chest. He made sure to examine everything and everyone. He already knows his classmates, but of course, he didn't plan to announce that. He'd have to undergo the introductions like normality entails.

He felt like he was being watched, and so he searched the hall as discreetly as he could for anyone who seems to be spying on him. He finds a white-haired guy with a brunette who seems to be his friend. That white-haired boy... Of course Naegi knew him too. He's that Super High School Level Good Luck. But the person standing next to him is a different business altogether. Naegi doesn't recognize him at all. And that doesn't make sense because he has read over ten forums about students from different batches.

Deciding to let that pass, he focuses his attention on the way Good Luck Boy stares at him.

And because he's not stupid, he immediately recognizes what kind of look that was. He can't understand why, though. It's not like they know each other. A stalker, maybe?

Naegi shook it off anyway, even if it was the possibility of a stalker concerned.

He was wrong when he thought that his classmates will be difficult to get to know.

If anything, they didn't feel too different from non-Super High School Levels.

Celestia, the gambler, had insecurities about her real self, which prompt her to make up a name and stories of grandeur. Oogami, the fighter, has a lover who's in a terminal condition. Ikusaba, the soldier, feels like she's being constantly controlled by her twin sister, Enoshima. Enoshima herself doesn't seem too sane. Asahina is frequently told that all her energy goes to her legs... The list goes on and on.

The next thing he knew, all his classmates were confiding in him in their own ways. They complimented him with things that he already heard before, things like "You really are trustworthy." and "You understand me so well."

But the statement that he liked hearing the most is "If you need anything, just tell me."

That's when he's sure that he has already won, after all.

He already completely forgot all about Good Luck Boy... well, that is until they bumped into each other one time.

He got to school quite early that day, so he wasn't really thinking that there would be someone else aimlessly roaming the corridors like him. He thought the opportunity was perfect to start daydreaming, he thought nothing would interrupt his thoughts, but he wasn't even thinking for five minutes yet when he felt himself hit something soft.

He cringed anyway as he looked up, disappointed that he was wrong about the absence of interruption. There stood Super High School Level Good Luck, his usually pale face red... excessively red, even. They stared at each other for a good three seconds before Good Luck Boy sputters into a fit of apology, bowing repeatedly, saying something about being disrespectful- Naegi would have thought he was exaggerating if not for his obvious sincerity.

Naegi just smiles and places a hand on his shoulder, uttering a soft 'it's okay', before lightly bowing and proceeding to the classroom. Even as he walks away from the point where they bumped into each other, the feeling of Good Luck Boy's gaze into him doesn't go away. He wonders what's his deal- his admiration seems a little too great for someone Naegi hasn't really interacted with yet.

He wonders for a second time. A stalker?

It doesn't seem so. He hasn't noticed Good Luck Boy lurking around his personal space a lot anyway, so if he is indeed a stalker, he must be pretty good at what he does.

He doesn't think of him again until that day's lunch time. Naegi was sitting with the rest of his class in one of the cafeteria's longest tables when he feels the white-haired boy looking at him. He does his best to subtly check his suspicions, and he was right. It was starting to feel distracting, so he wasn't able to resist his urge to whisper to the person next to him, he didn't even check who it was when he did.

"Um... Can you please look at that person over there? But don't immediately look at him, okay? I just wanted to ask if you know who he is."

"He's attractive..." Answers the person next to him. "But not as attractive as Byakuya-sama." Turns out it was Fukawa who was next to him.

"Haha, right... so do you know who he is, Fukawa-san?"

"Yes, but don't you think anything of it!" She replies rather defensively. "His name is Komaeda Nagito, Class 77's Super High School Level Good Luck. Again, don't think anything of it!"

"Haha, yes, rest assured..."

Komaeda Nagito, huh. Well, it feels better putting a name to the face.

Naegi sees the brunette from his first day join Komaeda in the table. He seems to be apologizing about something to the white-haired boy, and Komaeda seems to be assuring him that it's alright.

"And that one?" He asks Fukawa again.

"I don't know! I don't know everyone in this school, Naegi!"

Naegi chuckles sheepishly, apologizing softly. Komaeda seems to be talking to the brunette about something rather enthusiastically. He was even blushing a bit... Naegi wonders if this guy blushes about everything. The brunette doesn't look too interested about whatever Komaeda is telling him, though he was trying to seem so. He has a forced smile on, but Naegi can see in his eyes that it's faked.

'Not interested' was not enough. It was more fitting to say 'not pleased'.

It's too obvious for Naegi. The way the guy looks at Komaeda- Naegi would have to be stupid to not know what's going on. And since Naegi is not stupid, he knows. He always knows.

But Komaeda doesn't, and that's funny. He can take advantage of this situation.

Gaining a loyal puppy and hurting someone in the way- doesn't it feel like power?

He wondered how he'd proceed with this, though. While Komaeda's attraction to him is already too strong, Naegi would love to relish in the feeling of his power. He wanted to take it painstakingly slowly and be more powerful on the way.

A few days later, Hagakure managed to force him to get a book for him from the library. Naegi never went to that place before, and he foolishly only realized that when he was already far from the classroom. Seems he daydreams more than he thought. It's not an endearing trait, if anything, it's rather stupid.

He can easily go back to the classroom and ask for someone who knows, probably Togami, but an opportunity flashed itself in his face. As if it was a twist of fate, Komaeda suddenly arrived from the end of the corridor. They make eye contact, and Naegi found it amusing how exactly fast his pale skin color turned into a shade of red. Komaeda diverted his gaze, his blush worsening even more as he walked past Naegi.

"Um, excuse me." Naegi hurriedly placed his hand on Komaeda's shoulder before he could get away. Komaeda gasps, his eyes widening at Naegi's sudden gesture as they face each other. He obviously cannot believe what just happened.

Naegi gave him a small smile, doing his best to ignore that far too evident blush on his face. "I'm sorry to bother you... I just wanted to ask directions to the library, if it's okay, hehe..."

"U-Um..." Komaeda gulped. He wordlessly pointed a shaking finger to a corridor to his right. "T-There."

Naegi nods, keeping his smile on. "Thank you." He bows before going to the direction that Komaeda pointed. He hears a soft and hesitant "You're welcome" while walking.

He's so hopeless.

It made Naegi feel powerful, however. How he made someone that tongue-tied just because of his mere presence. He's certain Komaeda will provide him more entertainment in the future.

He wasn't wrong.

One day, he bumped into Komaeda two times, during the lunch time and during the dismissal time.

Naegi was on the way to the cafeteria to join his classmates when the first time that day happened. Komaeda repeatedly apologized just like he did during the first time they bumped into each other. Just like that time too, Naegi placed a hand on his shoulder and assured him that it was not a big deal.

The second time, Komaeda looked like he was ready to spontaneously combust then and there.

His reactions made Naegi know that he wasn't doing these meetings in purpose. They were all chance, all luck. Naegi wondered... Is Komaeda's Super High School Level Good Luck true? Is that what caused all their coincidental bumping on each other?

If so, it would really bring Naegi great things if such a lucky (and loyal) person is on his side.

He decided that he'd do anything it takes to put Komaeda on his side no matter what.

And so he greets Komaeda the next time they happened upon each other.

It was a simple hello, but it made Komaeda widen his eyes as usual. He looked behind him, making sure if Naegi was indeed talking to him. He looked even more mortified upon seeing that there was, in fact, no one else in the corridor but them. Komaeda turned back to face Naegi, the usual blush dusting his face.

"...H-Hello."

Naegi smiles. "Sorry if that was too sudden. I was just curious because we seem to run on each other a lot. If it's okay... may I know your name?"

Komaeda blinks. Komaeda then returns his smile. Naegi was almost amazed at the fact that he seemed like he was glowing when he did. "Komaeda..."

"Komaeda?" Naegi had to even if he already knows the answer.

"N-Nagito..."

"Komaeda-kun, then." Naegi smiles even more. "I'm Naegi Makoto. Haha, sorry, I should have introduced myself first before asking your name, huh..."

"N-No, it's okay..." Komaeda was still smiling (still glowing). "I already know who you are... Super High School Level Hope..."

Oh? He's straightforward? "Really? Is that a good thing?"

Komaeda nods. "Very... You're the personification of hope... That makes you the greatest in the entirety of Hope's Peak Academy..."

That wasn't what he's pertaining to when he asked that question, but alright. "Haha, this is a bit embarrassing... I don't think I deserve that at all... Isn't it too grand?"

Komaeda shakes his head. "Not at all! I-I mean, I can see it, Naegi-kun. You're shining with hope... I can tell that you're really deserving of your talent..."

Is Komaeda even trying to hide his admiration? "Thank you, Komaeda-kun... So what's your Super High School Level Talent?"

"I-It's nowhere near as great as yours, Naegi-kun... If anything, it's really..."

Half assed, yeah. But Naegi won't say that. "I'm sure your talent is amazing, Komaeda-kun."

Komaeda blushes even more. This is too easy. "W-Well, it's... Super High School Level Good Luck..."

"Good luck?"

Komaeda looked ashamed somehow. "I know... it sounds like a joke, but it's official. Hope's Peak conducted a lottery nationwide, and I got picked."

So that's why. "I think that's pretty great."

"Oh, you can't possibly mean that, but thank you, Naegi-kun..." Komaeda smiles even more. "It means a lot... coming from you."

Yeah, Naegi doesn't mean it, but is Komaeda sharp or just insecure?

Probably the latter.

"I do mean it." Naegi offers him a hand. "It's nice to meet you, Komaeda-kun."

Komaeda's hand was smooth. "The pleasure is really mine... Naegi-kun."

Naegi's just getting started, and the power that he felt was already over the top. What more if he continues to build it up?

Naegi briefly remembers that brunette stranger that he saw with Komaeda during his first day and wonders where he is now.

Naegi wasn't really able to immediately act on his plans. He got sick for a couple of weeks and was away from school as a result. It felt like a reminder that he'd always be human no matter how powerful he gets.

Naegi hates, hates getting sick so much.

The moment he returns to school, he was greeted by the news that he missed a couple of important quizzes, one for geometry and one for statistics. He was given a special schedule to take the quiz though, and so he decided to use his lunch time to review the lessons he missed.

That was yet another stupid action in his part.

The word 'review' has a prefix that meant 'again' for a reason, and he couldn't do that to lessons that he missed.

He realized this mistake when he was already alone in the library, and none of his classmates were around.

He'd leave and waste a few minutes to get help from someone, maybe Kirigiri, but he saw a familiar mop of white hair in between the shelves that he can see in his line of sight.

Naegi never asks help from someone who hasn't said the magical "If you need anything, just tell me." to him yet, but if it's Komaeda...

If it's Komaeda, he gets the feeling that he won't be feeling indebted at all, nor would Komaeda try to hold the favor against him.

And so he finds himself occupying a table with Komaeda whom he didn't even need to force. Komaeda readily forgot everything he has to do (he's probably in the library for a reason, after all, yet all he did that lunch time was to assist Naegi) and taught him the things that he needed to know.

The previously difficult topics were suddenly known to him.

Komaeda doesn't look it, and Naegi has to endure some self-deprecating commentary here and there, but he seems to be a good teacher.

Naegi just gave him the best smile that he could, and Komaeda hides his blush with a book.

Naegi can feel that if Komaeda even felt like he needed repayment (Naegi was confident that Komaeda didn't feel that), it's paid in full now.

The fact that his smile alone was able to cause a reaction like this made him feel really strong. What more if he does something even... greater? Flirt with him, maybe? Kiss him?

Pfft, Komaeda will probably get reduced to ashes then and there.

"Say, Komaeda-kun... This Monday, are you free? I want to eat lunch with you in the courtyard."

"Ah..." Komaeda blinks, as if he's having a difficult time digesting what he just heard. He smiles yet again, that kind of smile that made him seem like he was glowing. "...It would be my pleasure, of course, but... are you sure?"

"Why not?" Naegi smiles back. "I think it would be great to hang out with Komaeda-kun."

Komaeda lightly blushes, smiling like he's flattered.

Naegi thinks he probably is.

Something that he didn't expect happened that day in the courtyard.

He was in charge of the drinks, and he made sure to bring a lot so they won't have to get some more. He made sure to arrive as soon as he can, knowing that that gesture will just make his power over Komaeda even stronger. Komaeda's reaction to mere kindness is the way people usually react to having Naegi as their listening ear. That's why he makes sure to go out of his way to be kind because that will ensure his hold on Komaeda's leash. He gets the feeling, however, that even if he doesn't do that, nothing will threaten his control and power over Komaeda.

Komaeda was so, so fixated in him that Naegi didn't expect him to bring someone with him.

He brought that brown-haired boy that has been with him during the first day.

How truly unexpected.

He thought Komaeda would love to savor his alone time with his beloved Naegi-kun.

...If he turns out to have a miscalculation about Komaeda's feelings for him, it'd be a first time.

Naegi quickly waves at them as soon as he sees them. Komaeda happily returns the gesture, but his companion doesn't. He couldn't be sure from this distance, but the brown-haired stranger probably has a little smile on at least? Because, if not, that would be horribly rude of him.

If Naegi is right about the brunette's feelings for Komaeda though, he has a feeling that he doesn't like Naegi very much.

The stranger looked really tense when they reached the tree. Komaeda seems oblivious about that fact, so Naegi decides to take the liberty of doing something about it. He offers a hand to the stranger with the friendliest smile he can do. "I'm Naegi Makoto." The stranger is not an expert in faking a smile. "Super High School Level Hope, from Class 78. Haha, it's an embarrassing talent, I still don't think I deserve it, but... It's nice to meet you."

The stranger shook his hand as well, his fake smile going even faker. To be fair, Naegi doesn't suppose it's normal to take notice of that. "Hinata Hajime. I'm Komaeda's classmate from Class 77. It's nice to meet you too."

Naegi nodded, still with a smile. While he was interested in his identity, that wasn't what he wanted to know the most. "I'm just curious, Hinata-kun. I hope you don't mind me asking... Your Super High School Level Talent is...?"

Hinata tensed a bit, just a little bit, but Naegi still took notice of it.

"...It's a secret." Oh? Fishy. "Only the researchers know." Even fishier.

"Ah, is that so." Naegi won't push it for now, but he'd find out the truth. He sets that on stone.

They eat, and Hinata was really silent. Distracted about something? Jealous about something? Probably both.

After that, Komaeda asks if they want to play shiritori. Naegi wonders if he even noticed Hinata's being tense at all. Naegi and Hinata both agree to the game, and the flow was perfect in Naegi's opinion. He'd try to see for himself just how much Hinata actually likes Komaeda.

"Kibou (Hope)." Komaeda says almost too happily. Yeah, of course. His Super High School Level Talent. He wonders what Komaeda's deal with hope is.

"Utsukushii (Beautiful)." Naegi makes sure to return Komaeda's smile, and he gets his desired reaction. Komaeda's face quickly turns into a shade of red. Naegi turns to check Hinata's reaction, and he too didn't disappoint. He looked like he just finished cringing, but he's also obviously trying to keep himself in check.

"Ii (Good)." Hinata says. He sounds like he's devoid of emotion, and Naegi enjoys that a little bit too much.

"Isshou (Together)." That's what Komaeda said, and Naegi was almost amazed at his innocence. Komaeda is obviously not the type to flirt, but he seems like he's doing so anyway. Hinata looks like he's at his wit's end, so Naegi just aggravates it even more.

"Ureshii (Happy)." He makes sure to look Komaeda in the eyes as he says this.

"Ika (Cuttlefish)." Pfft, Hinata's response almost made Naegi laugh out loud. Is it his way to cut off the flirting?

"Kanpeki (Perfect)." But that was Komaeda's answer. It took Naegi everything not to actually laugh this time. Nice try, Hinata. This is just going to go worse.

"Kisu (Kiss)." Komaeda giggles at that, and so Naegi joins in. He himself doesn't know why Komaeda giggled, but he joins in because that way, they'd seem like they're sharing a private joke. Hinata looks lost, and he doesn't even seem like he's trying to fake a smile anymore.

Hinata interrupts them by saying a shaky "Suki", almost like he's trying his best to keep himself from crying. What a lovely sight. It's even better because Komaeda seems completely clueless about the fact that Hinata is looking at him so desperately, like he's holding on a rope that can break any moment without notice.

The bell rings, interrupting their little game. Hinata promptly excuses himself, and Naegi stifles a giggle. What's Hinata going to do? Cry in a bathroom somewhere?

Naegi turns to Komaeda as soon as they're alone. "Komaeda-kun, I have a question."

"You can ask me anything, Naegi-kun." Komaeda still has that glowing smile in his face.

"Do you like Hinata-kun?" Naegi already knows the answer, but he's going to ask anyway for drama.

"Hinata-kun is my best friend..."

"Is that all?"

Komaeda nods, confused. Naegi leans in and presses his lips on Komaeda's cheek. "Good."

Komaeda instinctively touches his cheek, his eyes widening rather fast. The redness of his face that moment was a new record for Naegi. He looked like he wanted to say something, but he was too flustered to speak. Naegi did his best to stop himself from smirking.

"See you later, Komaeda-kun."

That afternoon, he approached Enoshima.

Enoshima's boyfriend, Matsuda Yasuke, despite being a student of Hope's Peak too, is one of Hope's Peak's researchers. Naegi wanted to unearth Hinata's secret, and because he said that he will, he really will.

"Hi, Naegi-kun. You have some business with me? Of course you do! You called me out here, after all!"

"Yeah... I have a favor to ask. Only if it's alright, Enoshima-san."

"Let's hear it and see."

"Did Matsuda-kun ever tell you about someone called Hinata Hajime?"

"Mhm, you must be curious about his Super High School Level Talent, right, Naegi-kun?"

"You got me. And I have the feeling you know what it is."

Enoshima crosses her arms, twirling what part of her hair she can reach with her fingers. "You'll be disappointed! But the curiosity must be getting difficult to bear, mhm."

"Can you just tell me? Please?"

"Aww, Naegi-kun said please! There's no way I can refuse that!" She reaches out a hand and pinches his cheek, and he felt compelled to bear with it. "Alright, alright, listen really closely, okay!"

She looks around to make sure that there's no one else, though Naegi supposes that was nothing but preamble. "Well, see! Hinata-kun has no talent at all! He's nothing but a Reserve Course Student! How despair-inducing! People like that actually exist!"

Wait, what? "Reserve Course Student...?"

Enoshima frowns, looking almost forlorn. "I understand... The Reserve Course is so insignificant... There's no way that Naegi-kun should know about them..."

"Yes, I'm actually really lost right now. Sorry for the bother... please explain it more to me."

"But they're just really nothing but a bunch of people inferior than us... Talentless people who just paid to get in the academy... How despair-inducingly pathetic..."

"Are there a lot of others like Hinata-kun then? You're speaking like they're many..."

"Because they are! They're all over like motherfucking idiots! Their hopeful attitude because of finally being a student of Hope's Peak- it makes me so goddamn sick! Barf!"

"Haha, yeah... but there's no one in our batch who's like that, right? Somehow, it feels like there's only Hinata-kun... Or am I missing something?"

"Damn right you are! But that's fucking a-okay! Because those idiots are not even in the same building as us!"

"...Huh? Then why is Hinata-kun..."

"Permit me to clarify. Hinata Hajime is a unique instance, even amid the Reserve Course Students. Due to his resolve, he was authorized to join the main course as long as he carries on a certain average."

"Wait, let me get this straight... Hinata-kun has no Super High School Level Talent then?"

"Precisely."

"Why did Hope's Peak decide to do something like that?"

"It's an experiment, of course, Naegi-kun! You know the researchers like doing things like that, heehee! I wouldn't be surprised if they'd do lobotomy someday, mhm!"

Knowing Enoshima, she wouldn't say something like that for no reason. "Lobotomy..."

"Aww, can it be that Naegi-kun doesn't know what that is? This makes me despair!"

"No, it's not that... I know what that is. Do you mean it though, Enoshima-san? Hope's Peak will possibly lobotomize someone?"

"Who knows... The fact that none of us knows what's going to happen in the future... How truly despair-inducing..."

"But is there a possibility...?"

"There is... What do you think is the purpose of all those research...? They want to give all the talents to someone..."

"Is that Hinata-kun then?"

"He's still under goddamn observation! Those fucking researchers wanna know if he deserves it! And I think he's still thinking about it, that pansy!"

Having the new Hinata on his side sounds like a must. Someone with all the talents plus Komaeda's luck... they'd both be good pawns.

Now he only has to make sure Hinata agrees to that operation no matter what.

"Thank you, Enoshima-san. Sorry for the trouble. Should we go home now?"

"Damn right! Also, Naegi, are you still aiming for that taking over the world biz? If you are, don't you fucking forget my offer!"

The offer was a partnership. Naegi helping Enoshima fill the world he has taken over with despair. It was a good offer, and besides, spreading despair sounds like absolute power too.

The fact that he can make someone despair just by saying the right words at the right time (or maybe it's wrong for the one who hears), isn't that power?

"As I said, some other time, Enoshima-san."

Naegi does want to take over the world.

That wasn't a lie nor an exaggeration.

He really does want to take over the world.

It sounds like a childish dream, but he doesn't think it's impossible for him. For someone like him who knows how to recruit valuable allies, it wouldn't be too difficult.

He has the Super High School Level Idol, Maizono Sayaka, with him. She has an extensive fanbase, and with that popularity, it will be too easy to control people. He just had to promise her that she would always be popular if she joins him, that she will always be in the limelight, that people will never ever get tired of her. It sounds like an impossible dream, if Naegi were to be honest, but if she works with him, it's guaranteed.

He has the Super High School Level Soldier, Ikusaba Mukuro, with him. With her skills in the battlefield, it's assured that if ever someone dares to fight against them, their side will always win. He just had to promise her that she'll always have a place, to assure her that she's needed somewhere.

He has the Super High School Level Fashionista, Enoshima Junko, with him. She too is popular, not to mention, really charismatic. Naegi can almost see similarities with himself and her. She already is an icon that people follow, especially by girls, but since she's a visually appealing female, she has a lot of male followers coming from different age brackets as well. He just had to promise her despair and entertainment. That's it.

He has the Super High School Level Baseball Player... Programmer... Outlaw Biker... his entire class.

In short, he managed to recruit popular, charismatic, influential, strong, intelligent, and cunning people to his side.

His goal doesn't even feel far off now.

They're a group who aims to take over the world and fill it with despair.

Komaeda, despite being so dedicated to him, never confided in him.

He won't admit that he felt a little bit worried, worried in a way that made him want to test Komaeda's loyalty to him. "Komaeda-kun, do this for me, do that for me." and he'd do them in a heartbeat. He'd stop everything he's doing, just like that time back then in the library. Naegi thought it might be because Komaeda wasn't doing anything important, so when he found out that Komaeda has some tasks for extra credits, he didn't waste any time and invited the other out.

"I'm sorry to bother you today, Komaeda-kun. You had some tasks, yet I..."

"Don't worry about that, Naegi-kun! I'd just make do without the extra credits, it's okay."

So Naegi thought that the extra credits weren't of much importance to him.

The next exam, he had Komaeda do something for him that will undoubtedly cause the latter to be late.

Komaeda still didn't think anything of it, even if it caused him a couple of hours in detention.

So Naegi thought that maybe Komaeda didn't value his academic excellence too much.

"Komaeda-kun, I have a favor to ask."

"Anything at all, Naegi-kun."

"For a week..." Naegi paused to make sure Komaeda was paying attention. But of course he was. He always is. "I want you to not speak for a whole week."

Komaeda looked hurt and confused, but he nodded.

Naegi smiled at him, pleased. He moved closer to Komaeda and touched his cheek. The white-haired boy gulps and reddens, looking anywhere but Naegi's eyes. Naegi inched even closer and whispered to his ear. "I want you to conserve your voice... if you do it well, I'll reward you at the end of the week." He ends his sentence with a kiss on Komaeda's neck.

Komaeda reddened even more, his neck and ears included. He nods again.

Naegi resumes kissing his neck, knowing full well that-

The door opens and promptly closes again with a bang.

-that Hinata will be going home anytime soon.

Komaeda looked at the door, worried and embarrassed. "Don't worry about him." He lightly pushes Komaeda down to the mattress. He can feel with his palm the erratic beating of Komaeda's heart. It felt amusing and satisfying how he was able to cause a reaction like that to someone just by kissing them on the neck and pushing them down.

His hand traveled from Komaeda's chest to his pants. Komaeda raises a hand to hide his face in embarrassment.

Naegi undoes Komaeda's belt and pulls his pants down. The white-haired boy takes a deep breath as he helps Naegi remove his boxers as well. Komaeda covers his face again, and Naegi almost finds it cute. He places a finger on Komaeda's tip and presses on it, earning him a surprised gasp. He traces an invisible line from the tip to the base before wrapping his entire hand around Komaeda.

Komaeda closes his eyes and moans. Naegi briefly remembers Hinata and how the latter probably would strangle him to be in his position right now. The thought makes him smile, and luckily, Komaeda's eyes were close at that moment. He tentatively pulls, and Komaeda moans again. He starts picking up his pace, ignoring the small drops that come from Komaeda's tip.

He dips down, kissing Komaeda on the lips, his hand not stopping its business. Komaeda's body feels hot, almost as if it was exposed to fire. He doesn't know how to kiss, this probably is his first time, but he was obviously trying his best too. Naegi tickles the roof of Komaeda's mouth with his tongue, causing the latter to squirm, and he tugs on Komaeda even stronger.

He moves his tongue against Komaeda's, and he hesitantly follows Naegi's lead. His breathing has gone harsher, his heartbeat went even faster, and his body felt like it was burning.

"Are you close?" Komaeda nods. "Do you want to come?" Komaeda nods again.

Naegi continues kissing him again while jerking his hand even faster. And when he was sure that Komaeda was ready to come, Naegi stops moving and grips him tightly. Komaeda gasps again, confused, and he looks like he badly wants to ask why.

"If you want this..." Naegi whispers. "Don't speak for a week. I'll give you something even better." His fingers trail to Komaeda's rear. He lightly grazes one against Komaeda's hole, causing Komaeda to whimper.

"Finish this on your own." Naegi wipes his hand on Komaeda's clothes and stands up, leaving the room.

He makes sure to pass by Souda Kazuichi's dorm room, Class 77's Super High School Level Mechanic, because he suspected Hinata to go there. He knocks on the wooden door thrice, and it was Hinata who opened it. His expression turned from surprise to confusion (with a hint of... anger? Irritation?) when his mind registers that it's in fact Naegi in front of him.

They share a tense five seconds of silence and eye contact before Naegi breaks it with a smile and soft chuckle. "I figured you would be here. I'm sorry about... you know. You can return to the dorm now. I'm really sorry for the inconvenience."

"No sweat. I'm sorry too... I wasn't expecting that."

Naegi leaves with an odd sense of satisfaction.

Especially since the next day, Hinata looked miserable and sleep deprived.

It worked then. Naegi's going to continue planting those seeds of frustration in him and will strike at the best moment.

After a week, Naegi slept with Komaeda, keeping his promise. Komaeda cried in happiness (that reaction was too over the top, if Naegi says so himself) during his afterglow, spouting incoherent noises like "I love you so much", "This good luck is too much", "I don't understand why you'd want me" and Naegi's personal favorite, "If you want something, I'll gladly do everything for you, Naegi-kun."

Naegi kissed him again just for that statement.

"Do this for me."

"Do that for me."

"I don't want you to talk to your classmates anymore."

"Talk to only me."

"Don't go out without my permission."

Naegi was beginning to get dizzy at the extent of his power. It's like he actually achieved total control over someone. He gets the feeling that Komaeda will even die for him if he tells him to, but he's not going to try that.

"You can go back to normal. Talk to them if you want. Go out whenever you want as well."

"Are you sure, Naegi-kun? I mean... I didn't really mind. It's okay..."

"No, I insist. I was just trying to see how much you love me... alright?"

Komaeda blushes with a smile, wrapping his arms around Naegi. "I love you very much... I-I'll even die for you if you want me to." Oh, there it was.

Naegi returns the hug, of course. "You don't have to do anything like that."

Or at least not now.


End file.
